


You Are Home To Me. I Don't Care About Houses.

by IHopeThisDoesntAffectMyFuture



Category: Grasshopper Jungle - Andrew Smith
Genre: Choking, Cuddles, First Time, Freeform, I wrote this at a very pg sleep away camp, Light Choking, M/M, Mastrabation, NSFW, Smut, andrew smith - Freeform, grasshopper jungle, i could have gotten kicked out of my camp for writing this, jerking off, neck, safe sex, spoilers for the second book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHopeThisDoesntAffectMyFuture/pseuds/IHopeThisDoesntAffectMyFuture
Summary: Austin, a confused teenager growing up in the apocalypse, and his best friend Robby take refuge in an abandoned church.





	You Are Home To Me. I Don't Care About Houses.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there are some minor spoilers and references to the second book. At the time of posting this fic, the second book has not come out. However, since my mother is a librarian, I get to read books before they actually come out. So ye! Here's the fic! It takes place right after the first book.

The trees seemed to whisper to each other in a foreign dialect. Almost as if the forest was buzzing with noise. The tops of the trees whipped as the wind inhaled them, caressing their branches, causing them to creak and moan in the quiet of the cool summer night.

For once, Austin was finally at peace. But it felt wrong.

The relative silence indicated that no undead soldiers were around, nothing deadly accept for the shotgun in his hand and the person by his side. 

Robby.

Robby and Austin had seemed to know each other since the dawn of time, which had given Austin time to memorize every single feature of his friend. The way his almond eyes seemed to light up whenever Austin had asked to go on another escapade, copper flecks shimmering in a sea of brown. The way that a dimple that spawned on his right cheek whenever he laughed. The way that his sense of humor tended to go over his forehead. The way his long eyelashes gently fluttered as he slept.

The line between friend and lover had been blurred ever since the incident on the roof. Though it had been months since the kiss, Austin couldn’t wash the taste from his tongue. The feel of Robby's slight stubble prickling the insides of his palms as he cupped the smaller male’s cheeks was carved into his memory as if his mind was birch and Robby had placed a blade to it. The way that his lower lip began to tremble as Robby leaned into the kiss still drove Austin crazy. Austin would never forget the scent that clung to Robby; cigarettes and something more natural that Austin could never quite find a name for. These thoughts about his friend were chronic and the sensation that Robby gave him was something that Shan could never give him.

Shan.

Sometimes Austin felt guilty for lusting over his friend. After all, he had a girlfriend and a child that was on the way. However, after she moved into Eden, depression hit Shannon like a truck and she went off the deep end. Though she and Austin had never officially broken up, it was clear to everyone but Shan that there was nothing between her and her boyfriend anymore. 

But Shan yearned for Austin. Not his present self, but his past. The one she had fallen in love with all those years ago. It seemed that every time Austin and Robby came back to the bunker from another trip, Austin became less like his former self. And every time Shan had to say goodbye to another one of his past traits, the more she began to lose it.

Austin was growing but Shan refused to.

The crunching of twigs beneath their feet made Robby and Austin feel at ease. The subtle crinkle of leaves harmonized with the creaking trees while their branches danced as if they were only feathers in the wind.

Robby’s flashlight began to flicker like a flame, causing Austin’s chest to tighten. With nothing to light the way, the easier the undead soldiers could sneak upon them. However, the two boys had the advantage. The forest was so dense that it would be difficult for the oversized praying mantises to maneuver through.

As the flashlight’s flickering came to an end, the two friends were swallowed by the charcoal abyss, enveloped by shadows. 

Austin felt Robby reach out for his hand, intertwining his fingers with the taller male’s. Their hands locked together, sending an unspoken message to both of them that everything would be alright.

The young men blindly moved through the forest, dead flashlight still in Robby’s hand.

“Hey, Rob?”

Robby turned to face Austin, the starlight that streamed through the trees illuminated his face ever so slightly.

“Yeah porcupine?” 

“You afraid of the dark?”

Robby shook his head and looked forward.

“Nah. I’m not scared of the dark, I’m scared of what’s in the dark.”

“Like Mothman?”

Robby shook his head once more.

“I was thinking more like bigfoot.” 

On one of their cigarette runs, Austin and Robby had found a DVD about bigfoot and for ironic purposes kept it in their trailer. Every time the two young men took their trailer on exhibitions, they would watch the tape at least once. 

The DVD came in a green and white box. However, the box was so old that the white was more of a beige, and the green had turned to a more muddy shade. The edges of the box were soft and frayed and the warped card stock was littered with little brown stains. Every time Austin and Robby played the tape, they both always ended up asleep, typically cuddled up against one another.

Austin jumped when Robby’s steel-toed boot came down on a sizable twig, causing a loud snap to fill the air and disturb the serene silence. Because he was startled, Austin wasn't paying attention to where he was going and fell face-first onto the path that he and Robby were following. Because Austin had failed to let go of his friend’s hand, he sent Robby tumbling down after him. 

Once both boys were done cackling at Austin’s klutziness, Austin sat up while Robby rolled over to lie on his back, peering through the branches and the leaves to observe the clear night sky. Because of the lack of light pollution, the stars were brighter than they ever were before.

Before everything happened.

Before shit hit the fan.

Austin glanced over at Robby and noticed that the smaller male was staring upwards, so Austin turned his gaze towards the sky. The midsummer’s night sky was truly a sight to behold. Each constellation was clearly defined as the dark backdrop contrasted its light. Stars that weren't visible before, could now be seen as bright as day. Thousands of lights from the sky came out of hiding once the synthetic cities from the cities had disappeared. 

To Austin's dismay, Robby eventually stood up and brushed himself off. Austin knew that the two of them would have had to keep moving, but he yearned for another moment spent with Robby, stargazing and listening to the orchestra of birch. 

Robby reached out a hand to Austin.

Austin took said hand.

Said hand pulled Austin up from the ground and helped him to his feet.

Though he was smaller, Robby was significantly stronger than Austin. This was apparent when Robby yanked Austin up off his feet, almost causing him to stumble and fall in the opposite direction.

Robby chuckled at Austin’s clumsiness and Austin laughed with him.

Robby had a way of making Austin feel at ease. Austin could do almost anything in front of his friend without feeling embarrassed. Robby and Austin had gotten to the point in their relationship where there was very little shame in the presence of one another.

The young men continued to make their way through the trees until they stumbled upon an old abandoned church. They must have been traveling for longer than they realized because Austin knew every building that was in the small town of Ealing, and this church was definitely not one of said buildings. Despite not knowing the abandoned church well, Austin and Robby entered.

The outside of the isolated building was bland. However, once the pair of boys stepped inside, they were struck by a cool gust of air and the sight of the red, dirt-encrusted carpeted floor at their feet. On the walls, there was a painting of the patron saint, Bernard. He was clad in a purple robe. In his left hand, he was holding a rosary and holding it up to a trio of angels on the right side of the painting.

The odd thing about renaissance paintings is that when they depict angels or any type of baby figure in general, the artist gives them the face of an old man, as if they have never seen a baby before. These deformed old man-babies never failed to freak Austin out. If he had to choose one creature he would never want to come into contact with, it would not be Mothman or bigfoot. It would be these cursed creatures.

Robby opened the second pair of doors that lead to the presbytery and Austin followed behind him. 

The room was fairly small, the walls were lined with extravagant stain glass windows, most which had been shattered and boarded up from the outside. Still, there were some windows that had remained partially intact. There was a green and gold, thin, embroidered carpet rolled down the center of the presbytery that seemed to split rows of wooden benches in half. On each side of the church, there were about 16 rows of oak benches for patrons of the church to sit on. At the front of the room was a tiny raised platform with a wooden podium in the center. 

Austin walked over to inspect the nave. He found various bibles and booklets of choir sheet music on the shelf behind the podium. On top of the podium lied a large, open bible. As Austin moved closer, he realized that the bible was turned to a page that depicted the end of the world. There was a tiny notebook next to the bible that had tiny notes scrawled onto it, saying that Jesus would soon come to save them all.

Austin rolled his eyes. He had never considered himself to be a religious person. And even if he was, he figured that the deity that he were to believe in wouldn’t have done such a shit job taking care of the even shittier species that they created. If a god did exist, they most likely wouldn’t let the world end. Or at least not like this.

Austin walked back over to Robby, who had placed his backpack and paint gun full of his own blood on one of the benches closer to the podium. Austin placed his gear down as well, his bag sitting right next to Robby’s.

Robby sat on the bench right in front of their belongings, placing his arms on the back of the bench with a sigh. Austin began to yawn, shifting his weight from his right leg to his left.

“You tired porcupine?”

Austin nodded and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

“Yeah, what about you?”

“A little.”

Robby turned around to grab his bag. He pulled it onto his lap and unzipped the larger section of the backpack to reveal a soft, plaid, green and blue blanket, large enough to comfortably cover a double bed.

“Take this sleeping beauty, I’ll be outside smoking a fag.”

Robby tossed the blanket at Austin.

The blanket hit the taller male square in the face, covering his entire head. Robby snorted as Austin tried to maneuver his limbs to unveil his face. Once Austin was able to take the blanket off, Robby was already gone.

Austin sighed in dismay, disappointed that his friend had left without wishing him a goodnight. However, Austin got over the mild feeling of betrayal pretty quick and got comfy on the carpeted floor near where the podium was. The male placed the blanket over himself and snuggled into it.

Right before he dozed off, Austin began to think of the kiss once more. He wondered if since the roof, those lips had touched anyone else’s. He fantasized about Robby’s hands wrapping around his waist as he and the smaller male breathed each other in. Even though his youth was almost over, Austin couldn’t think of any other person he would rather spend it with.

Austin awoke to arms wrapped around his body and a pair of legs intertwined with his own. The warmth against his back caused Austin to flush red. He knew that it was none other than Robby who was cuddled up behind him. Austin looked down and noticed that he’d popped an awkward boner; as most males do when they cuddle. It was even more awkward for the reason that Robby was the cause of his hardness.

Austin decided to get up from the floor and get off in the bathroom. After all, having blue balls while Robby was attached to him like a fifth limb would most likely not be the most comfortable feeling in the world.

As Austin maneuvered to try and get out of Robby’s death grip, the shorter male whined and clung onto the dirty blonde boy even harder. 

“Please don’t go”

Robby’s voice was hoarse from just having woken up. It was actually kind of cute, seeing Robby all sleepy and cuddly made Austin want to stay, but he knew he had to get up.

“I’m sorry Rob, but I gotta go take a piss.”

Robby protested with a “hmph”, but reluctantly let Austin go.

It took Austin a few minutes of wandering around the church to find the restroom, but eventually, he found it in the tiny room behind the nave. He entered the bathroom and shut it behind him, but he was in such a rush that he accidentally slammed the door. 

The bathroom was tiny, with a sink in the left corner and a toilet in the right. Despite being so small, the bathroom was just large enough for Austin to take care of himself.

Hastily and with fumbling hands, Austin tore off his shoes and undid his fly, sliding his jeans and boxers down and discarding them on the floor. His erect member slapped against his stomach and Austin moaned at the sudden feeling. He wrapped his shaky fingers around his cock and began to stroke his length. With a steady hand moving up and down, Austin began to breathe heavily.

Austin’s knees began to weaken, so he slid down and sat against the cold tile floor. His back arched as his hand worked, a soft mewl escaping his lips. He reached a shaking hand up to cover his mouth, but his feeble attempts to mute his moans were in vain because he couldn’t prevent his vocal nature from taking over him.

Just as Austin’s pumps became more sporadic, he heard a knock at the door. 

Austin froze.

Austin looked up and softly swore when he noticed the bathroom door was unlocked. As Austin frantically scrambled to lock himself inside the four walls, Robby opened the door.

Robby stepped inside the restroom with a mischievous grin. The adorable, sleepy boy was gone. In his place was a devilish smile and eyes signaling to Austin that Robby was up to no good.

“What you up to Austin?”

Austin’s ears, chest, and face flushed a deep red as his stomach fell. He didn’t know what he wanted Robby to do in response to his wanking session, but he sure as hell was mortified. 

“You weren’t very quiet, and the fact that these walls are paper thin probably doesn’t help either.”

Austin wanted to die. He was rock hard and on display for Robby to observe. Austin had a gut feeling that if he didn’t drop dead from embarrassment, that he was about to get laid. It seemed as the predicament Austin had gotten himself into was similar to the beginning of a shitty porno.

“You want some help with that?”

Austin’s gut feeling was right.

Austin quickly nodded and Robby smirked at him, pressing his lips together as he looked Austin up and down.

“Are you sure? Cause once we do this, there’s no going back.”

Austin nodded again, swallowing hard on a lump that was logged in his throat.

“I wanna hear you say it. Say what you want me to do to you.”

Austin’s bottom lip quivered, never before was he put in a situation like this. He didn’t know what to do or how to respond. His throbbing cock was still in his hand and practically screaming for any kind of touch.

Austin blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Uh, you can really do whatever you want my guy.”

“Are you sure?”

Austin nodded and Robby made his way over to the mess of a young man who was on the floor, sitting down and staring down at him.

“If you want me to stop at any moment, just say so.”

“Okay.”

With that, Robby placed his hands on Austin’s knees and forcefully pried them apart, causing the taller male to yelp.

Robby just smirked at Austin, eyes like trees ablaze in a snowless winter, glimmering with mischief. If it was even possible, Austin’s entire body flushed a deeper shade of red. He tried to bring his hands back down to his cock, but Robby grabbed Austin’s wrists and pinned them against the light yellow wall of the bathroom.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Robby’s voice was laced with honey, smoothly suffocating Austin.

“Uh, continuing what I was doing?”

Robby laughed, which flustered Austin.

“Hm,”

Robby began to contemplate, a sly grin slithering onto his face.

“Okay porcupine, you can touch yourself. But I have one rule. No coming.”

Austin had never felt more mortified in his entire life.

This was a new kind of embarrassment. One that smothered him, yet at the same time, Austin relished it. It was at this moment when Austin realized that he actually enjoyed being humiliated. 

Without breaking eye contact, Austin began to move his hand up and down once again. Robby was enthralled with the show his friend was putting on for him. The soft whimpers that came out of Austin's lungs were unexpected, almost out of character for him. Robby had never seen this side of Austin. He wondered if the light brunette was always this noisy or if the reason Austin was so vocal was that he was there.

Austin opened his mouth to silently gasp. The sight of Austin with his hands between his thighs was amazing in every sense of the word. Austin gently rubbed the tip of his dick with his thumb as his pointer and middle fingertips ghosted over the flush underside of his cock.

“Fuck.”

Robby’s voice was barely a whisper. He bit his lower lip and began to palm himself through his own jeans. 

Austin was basically vibrating, a thousand earthquakes rippling up his spine. Austin’s cock twitched in his hand, his length already slick with precome. He imagined Robby’s hand gliding up and down his penis, lightning traveling through his fingertips as he worked witchcraft on Austin’s throbbing cock.

“Austin. Get up.”

Austin tried to obey Robby’s command, but his knees were too weak to support his body weight. Robby stood and noticed Austin struggling on the floor. With one swift movement, Robby had lifted the taller male. Austin gripped onto Robby for dear life, wrapping his arms around his friend’s neck and his legs around Robby’s torso.

With great haste, Robby moved out of the bathroom and back to the nave of the church as he slammed Austin against the wall that lied beyond the podium. 

“Ow!”

Austin grunted, his eyes screwing shut.

“Oh shit, sorry man. Was I too rough?”

Austin nodded and tightened his grip around Robby’s neck.

“A little.”

“Okay sorry, I just got kinda excited.”

Austin laughed and rested his forehead against Robby’s.

“It’s alright, I’ve just never had sex with a guy before. I’ve never _ been _ with a guy before.”

Robby pecked Austin on the nose and took him off the wall, bringing him over to where the blanket lied and gently placed him down.

“I’ve never had sex or been with anyone, period.”

Austin chuckled, playing with the hair at the back of Robby’s head.

“Well if you’d stop blabbering on, maybe, just _maybe,_ you’ll get laid tonight.”

Now it was Robby’s turn to blush, his caramel skin transitioning to a bright pink.

Austin and Robby’s faces came together. Softly, red and blue became purple as the puzzle pieces interlocked.

Robby’s hands found Auatin’s.

Austin’s fingers found Robby’s.

With their palms pressed together, Austin and Robby’s lips danced. And as Austin pressed his tongue against Robby’s lips, asking for entrance, Robby opened his mouth to let Austin in. 

As Robby pulled away from the kiss, Austin whined.

“Strip.”

Robby’s voice was commanding, yet sweet at the same time. He really cared about austin and was ready to show him the time of his life. 

Since Austin’s boxers, shoes, socks, and pants were in the bathroom, he only had to take off his shirt. He then helped Robby out of his garments.

“Wait,”

Robby paused and stood up.

“We need condoms and lube.”

Austin looked confused and cocked his head to the side.

“But like, you can't get me pregnant? What?”

Robby laughed and kissed Austin on the forehead.

“We should still have safe sex silly.”

Robby walked over to his bag, grabbed a condom and a bottle of lotion to use as a lubricant, and then moved back over to Austin who was sitting up, a smirk plastered upon his lips.

“How come you’re so prepared? Did you plan on this?”

Robby blushed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Wishful thinking.”

As Robby opened the wrapper and unrolled the condom onto his erect dick, Austin watched with fascinated eyes. Then Robby placed a hand on Austin’s chest and pushed him down to the ground, his firm hand placed right below the taller boy’s neck.

Austin halfway covered his face as he spread his legs. Robby drizzled lube on his cock as Austin attempted to stay calm, but he couldn’t stop the tempo of the drum inside his ribs from speeding up. After Robby took care of his cock, he dripped a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. 

“Are you ready?”

Austin swallowed hard but nodded, sheepishly smiling up at his friend. 

Without warning, Robby slipped his middle finger inside of Austin. Austin’s jaw dropped and a soft gasp came from deep within his chest. Austin tightened his grip on Robby’s other hand when the shorter male began to prod at his insides. Robby bit his lower lip, his overgrown hair falling in front of his face to curtain his eyes.

Robby slid another finger into Austin’s ass as the taller male whimpered, unable to speak because he was mute with ecstasy. Robby began to scissor austin’s puckered hole with his digits, relishing every moment. Austin was shaking. To him, it felt weird. But in a strange way, it simultaneously felt amazing.

All of a sudden, Austin shrieked as Robby found his prostate.

Robby smirked as he pulled his fingers out of Austin.

Austin whined in protest.

All of a sudden, Robby grabbed Austin’s hips and lifted his ass off the floor, burying his cock deep inside of the taller male. 

Austin screamed, his head knocking back and hitting the floor. Robby swore under his breath and muttered something incomprehensible. He reached for his friend’s hands, pinning them above his head. 

“Okay, I’m gonna start moving now. Is that alright with you?”

Austin made eye contact with Robby, the light in his bright eyes was blinding.

“Okay. And Robby?”

Robby tilted his head slightly to the right. 

“Yeah?”

“I’ve decided that I don't want you to be gentle. Enough with this lovey dovey shit. I want you and I know you want it too. I need you to fuck me,” Austin moved his hands out from under Robby’s grip and wrapped his arms around the smaller male’s neck to bring his lips to his friend's ear. “Hard.”

And with that, Robby began fucking his dirty little damsel like a fairy on acid, shoving his cock deep inside of Austin.

Austin was shrieking, shaking, his legs instinctively wrapped around Robby, pulling him closer and causing him to go deeper. Austin felt as if Robby was digging for ore, he felt it welling up in his chest.

Austin was gasping for air, his nails dug into Robby’s scalp. He didn’t mean to tug on Robby’s hair, but the shorter male just moaned in response. One of Robby’s hands moved up to Austin’s neck, his palm applying pressure as his fingers wrapped around Austin’s throat, constricting him like a snake.

Robby kept thrusting, repeatedly hitting Austin’s prostate. Each time, a jolt of pleasure ripped the taller male appart. 

Austin’s lashes fluttered and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His tongue began to loll out of his mouth as he started salivating. The amount of lines Robby was crossing didn’t seem to bother Austin. In fact, he enjoyed it.

Austin had officially lost his mind.

Every time Robby roughly pushed his cock inside of Austin, the more Austin cried out in pleasure. The pressure in Austin’s lungs was building up. He let out a moan and covered his face in embarrassment. Robby took Austin’s hands and once again pinned them above Austin’s head.

“Let me look at you.”

The deep rumble that came from Robby’s lips turned Austin on even more. Austin’s blue eyes met Robby’s brown as Robby laced his fingers with Austin’s. As they held hands, Robby leaned down to kiss Austin. It was messy, teeth clashing and tongues churning. With hips rocking and lips locking, Robby felt as if he was on top of Mt. Everest.

Robby took one of his hands and began to jack Austin off. Austin felt as if he was in heaven; being smothered in bliss was something he never wanted to end.

Robby rubbed his thumb over the slit of Austin’s cock as his own dick throbbed inside of his friend. The air was forced out of Austin’s lungs every time Robby pushed his way inside of him, invading his personal space in the best possible way.

Austin arched his back, his toes curling at the same time. Robby moved his hand down from his friend’s throat slightly, positioning it so that his fingers were wrapped around the base of Austin’s neck and his thumb could rub the taller male’s collar bone. Austin moaned as Robby touched him, immensely enjoying the feeling. 

As Robby roughly screwed him, Austin’s pulse was racing. His head was spinning. His blood was gushing. Austin was going mad from Robby pounding his prostate. Robby’s fingers were gently massaging the underside of Austin’s dick while his other hand applied more pressure to the bottom of his friend’s throat.

The palm against his neck made Austin’s heart flutter with a mixture of panic and excitement. He had no idea that he even had a choking kink, but now he realized how exhilarating it was to have someone holding you down by the throat.

Austin always knew that his neck was sensitive, but he didn’t know that he’d enjoy being choked. 

With each thrust, Austin felt as if he was falling. His prostate was so stimulated that he could hardly think. Robby fucked his friend mercilessly as the hand around Austin’s cock moved to hold his waist. 

Austin clawed at Robby’s back, his nails digging into the smaller male’s flesh. Robby hissed at the scratches, but thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it. Austin’s hands then made their way up to Robby’s hair; tangling themselves in the strands and gripping tightly for any kind of stabilization. Austin squirmed beneath Robby, gasping and whimpering non-stop. Robby had Austin stripped down to the bone, completely exposed. And Austin was singing just for him.

Austin began to shake, his cries of pleasure becoming slurred and his grip becoming tighter and his grip becoming tighter. His knees were jello and his head banged against the floor.

With a sob, Austin came. The sight of the mess of a man beneath him caused Robby to orgasm as well, a tsunami crawled out of Austin’s lungs as Robby gasped, his eyes screwing shut and releasing his hold on Austin’s neck. 

Robby collapsed on the floor next to Austin and Austin wrapped his arms around Robby, pulling his friend close. They lied there, syncopated heart beats beating to the rhythm of percussion instruments. The two males held each other, snuggling while bathing in post-orgasm bliss. For the first time in a long time, they both actually felt safe.

Austin began to play with Robby’s hair. As Robby leaned into the touch, Austin realized that even though he had truly been in love with Shan in his past, she never made him feel the way that Robby made him feel. She never made him feel safe in times of danger. She never made him feel sane in the world of loons. She never made him feel at home when he was in the middle of nowhere. 

And she could have never made him feel like he was alive in the end of the world. 

Robby made him feel as if death itself had been undone. 

“Hey porcupine, can I tell you something?”

Austin turned his head to face Robby who was staring right at him.

“Go ahead.”

Robby got a look in his eyes. A look that happened when he thought about times before the hole. It was as if Robby was straddling time.

“I’ve been dreaming about this day since I was twelve.”

Austin snorted and ran a hand through Robby’s black hair.

“You’ve been dreaming about fucking me since you were twelve?”

“Yeah. Like, literal dreams my dude.”

Austin and Robby cuddled in silence, bathing in the presence of one another. Austin thought Robby’s hair felt like silk and Robby thought Austin’s eyes looked like the day with a clear, sunny sky. They didn’t know where they were going, but the fire inside them was burning and they knew that things were going to change. 

Robby stood up and stretched, reaching for his clothes that had been scattered on the floor.

“I’m gonna go have a fag.”

And with that, Robby slipped into his garments and snatched a pack of cigarettes before leaving the tiny church, leaving Austin alone and more confused than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so for those of you who have read Exile From Eden, (aka the second book,) there's one plothole where Robby and Austin say that they were each other's first times when Austin was 15 and Robby was 16. EVEN THOUGH IN THE FIRST BOOK IT EXPLAINED THAT SHAN WAS AUSTIN'S FIRST TIME AND HE WAS 16 BUT GO OFF I GUESS. So I'm just pretending like that scene in the second book never happened cause plotholes make me mad.


End file.
